Wedding Bells
by NekoAle
Summary: Beta y Alpha tenía la obligación de casarse. La muchacha parecía feliz con la idea, pero Fey sabía que el de cabellos morados no. Porque más que ser su mejor amigo, Fey era su amante. Yaoi. AlphaxFey.


El fic tenía intención de ser un One-shot, pero tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que será un poco más largo...

Bien, va con especial cariño para Ruki Egoist, que le gusta mucho la pareja y para el Nico, que fue el que me chantajeo (?) para escribir sobre esta pareja, que de verdad hace falta que la gente explote sobre ellos en el fandom.

Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wedding Bells<strong>_

**Prólogo.**

La fiesta era verdaderamente elegante, la hermosa melodía del vals inundaba todo el lugar, mientras los ojos de todos se dirigían a la feliz pareja que danzaba al centro de la habitación.

La muchacha de cabellos color celeste, lucía hermosa con aquel vestido de encaje con escote en forma de v; de color rojo con pequeños detalles de color negro, resaltando la belleza de sus ojos color violeta, y qué decir de ese sombrero color negro con algunos detalles de pedrería. El muchacho de cabellos morados, se veía verdaderamente elegante con aquel esmoquin de color negro. Ambos danzaban con gracia y elegancia, deleitando la vista de todos los presentes en la habitación. A los ojos de cualquiera eran la pareja perfecta.

A los ojos de cualquiera menos del mejor amigo del joven de cabellera morada.

Fey Rune era conocedor de todos y cada uno de los secretos de Alpha: este era el heredero de una de las familias más prestigiosas de toda Inglaterra y era obligado a fingir una relación con una de las jóvenes más codiciadas de toda la ciudad, Beta, una hermosa flor; no solo por la belleza que poseía; sino que también por la fortuna que iba a heredar al ser la única hija del dueño de la empresa Protocol Omega. Alpha, era hijo del dueño de El Dorado, un pequeño pero poderoso banco a los que los padres de Beta confiaban sus finanzas. Beta y Alpha tenía la obligación de casarse. La muchacha parecía feliz con la idea, pero Fey sabía que el de cabellos morados no.

Porque más que ser su mejor amigo, Fey era su amante.

La danza acabó, y ambos jóvenes realizaron una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento ante tantos halagos.

– ¿No crees que se ven perfectos juntos? – Preguntó una joven morena, la mejor amiga de Beta.

–Claro que si Orca, son la pareja del año. Estoy segura que Alpha va a proponerle matrimonio antes que termine el año. –Le respondió la otra joven a su lado, ambas voltearon a ver al joven de orbes verdes, dispuestas a escuchar la respuesta que tenía ante lo antes mencionado. –Tú qué dices Fey. ¿Alpha no te ha comentado algo sobre el compromiso?

–No Meia, Alpha no me ha comentado nada sobre eso. –contestó con una radiante sonrisa, una muy típica de él. –Tal vez aun están muy jóvenes para casarse. –Ambas muchachas le vieron como si fuera el ser más extraño de todo el planeta, haciendo un gesto de por sí bastante exagerado.

– ¡No están jóvenes Rune! Están en la edad perfecta para casarse. –Meia le dio unos pequeños golpes en la frente. –Imagina, la boda será una boda de ensueño.

–Pero si apenas tienen dieciséis años. –Susurró el de cabellos verdes con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El tema del matrimonio entre Alpha y Beta no era de su agrado. Él sabía mejor que nadie que el de piel canela no deseaba contraer nupcias con la muchacha, pues su corazón le pertenecía a él, a él y a nadie más.

–Estás diciendo idioteces Rune. –Orca le dio la espalda al igual que Meia, dando por terminada la conversación. Fey simplemente bufo, caminando hacia el área de comida, esa fiesta comenzaba a ser verdaderamente aburrida. No lo admitiría, pero comenzaba a ponerse celoso de ver como Beta abrazaba a Alpha como si verdaderamente fuera su pareja.

–Fey.

El menor volteo rápidamente y una radiante sonrisa se hizo presente en su pálido rostro.

–Alpha, ¿ya te has desocupado? –pregunto con ilusión. El mayor simplemente asintió sin demostrar alguna emoción, más Fey pudo notar lo irritado que estaba. Eran pequeñas cosas que solo él lograba notar.

–Necesito hablar contigo. Alone. –Fey asintió un par de veces, esperando a que él más alto avanzara, para luego seguirle de manera discreta, saliendo de aquel lugar para adentrarse a los jardines de la casa de Beta.

Una vez afuera, Fey se dio la libertad de corretear por el lugar cuál niño pequeño, admirando la belleza de cada una de las flores del lugar, que eran iluminadas únicamente por la luz de la luna. Alpha disfrutaba de ver como el menor se emocionaba con cosas tan simples como una rosa o como una mariposa, era esa inocencia que tenía la que le atraía tanto.

–Fey. –volvió a llamarle con tono monocromático, haciendo que el aludido le volteara a ver con un brillo especial en la mirada, que le hizo flanquear. Se acerco y poso sus orbes grisáceas en las verdes de Rune, con delicadeza le tomo por el mentón, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso. –Necesito decirte algo. –le dijo una vez se separaron.

–Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Alpha. –susurro con dulzura, haciendo que nuevamente el de orbes grises se derritiera ante sus encantos.

Una pequeña, pero imperceptible sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de Alpha, que inmediatamente fue contagiada a Fey.

–I love you.

El corazón de Fey dio un pequeño salto, acelerándose de una manera increíble, mientras un enorme sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Otro gesto que fascinaba al más alto. Por su lado Fey se aferro a él, sonriendo al saber que esas palabras eran solo y únicamente para él. Que ni Beta podría escucharlas.

–Alpha. –le llamo en un pequeño susurro. Alpha solo beso su cabeza con dulzura y le tomo nuevamente del mentón, invitándole a hablar. Fey enrojeció nuevamente, Alpha se veía demasiado guapo con aquel atuendo. –No quiero que me dejes nunca. –el aludido solo suspiro, intentando sonreír, más solo consiguió que una sonrisa melancólica saliera de sus facciones, preocupando a su pareja. – ¿Qué pasa?

Alpha negó un par de veces, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, como su corazón dejaba de latir al ser consciente que dentro de poco debería cumplir con aquello a lo que sus padres le había atado desde el día de su nacimiento. Que por más que deseara estar al lado de ese jovencillo de cabellos verdes para toda la eternidad, no iba a poder. Porque era su deber cumplir a la palabra que su familia le había comprometido años atrás.

–Nothing. –Fue lo único que se limito a responder. Fey no pareció muy convencido, sin embargo asintió ante la respuesta del mayor, besando sus labios nuevamente.

Con cierta delicadeza entrelazaron sus manos, acariciando la piel contraria como si de una obra de arte se tratase, con cuidado. Con amor. Un amor que procuraban ocultar de todos, por el simple miedo al rechazo y la decepción. Porque ellos eran un par de incomprendidos en una sociedad que alzaba el dedo ante cualquiera que se atreviera a actuar de forma contraria a lo que se consideraba moral y correcto.

Entre besos y caricias, se ocultaron en uno de los rincones más recónditos del jardín. Alpha tomo a Fey de la cintura, apegando sus cuerpos completamente, arrancando un pequeño sonrojo de parte del de cabellos verde. Su mano acaricio su rostro con lentitud, pasando por sus labios, llegando a su barbilla, para luego bajar a su cuello provocando que Rune temblara ligeramente.

Poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de la corbata de color negro que estaba atada al cuello del menor, descubriendo su perfecta piel, en la cual deposito un pequeño beso, que provoco un sonrojo aun mayor en el menor. Sin dudarlo un instante su lengua invadió la cavidad ajena, iniciando así una danza con la contraria. Los jadeos y los gemidos eran ahogados entre sus gargantas, mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo contrario con lentitud y con deseo, provocándolos a caer ante el deseo y la lujuria. Tentándose a entregarse en aquel acto a que muchos llamaban como "sexo", pero que para ellos era más que una simple unión, sino que era una forma de demostrar el verdadero amor.

–Alpha…. –Le llamo en un pequeño jadeo, al notar que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse un poco. El aludido volvió a besar su cuello, dejando una marca. –Espera…–lo detuvo, alejándolo de un empujoncito. Alpha le miro con curiosidad, sonriendo de manera leve ante el comportamiento del más joven. –Lo…lo siento. –Oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor, el cual simplemente acaricio su cabello.

–Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces…No entiendo porque te sigue dando tanta vergüenza. –revolvió su cabello, provocando que un tierno puchero se formara en el rostro de Fey. Era verdad lo que el más alto le decía, pero no importaba cuantas veces se entregara al de cabellos morados; siempre tendría las mismas reacciones justo como si fuera la primera vez. Porque Alpha se encargaba que cada uno de esos encuentros fueran especiales, haciendo que el menor se sintiera la persona más afortunada de todo el lugar.

–No…no es eso. –respiro varias veces, intentando calmar el repentino ataque de nervios al que se estaba enfrentando. –Es…solo que de seguro Beta te debe estar buscando. –Le recordó, haciendo que el otro frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo.

–Who cares. –Fey sonrió ante la respuesta tan poco típica de Alpha.

–Si tus padres notan que no estás al lado de Beta, de seguro vendrán a buscarte. –acaricio con ternura su rostro, poniéndose de puntillas para poder darle un pequeño beso. –Luego podremos hacer… –Su rostro enrojeció nuevamente. –Eso que querías.

El de cabellos morados simplemente dejo salir un bufido, y tras soltar un "Okay", se dedico a arreglar la corbata del más bajo.

Una vez estuvieron en perfecto estado, ambos regresaron al salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la festividad. Antes de separarse, y sin que nadie lo notara, Alpha beso por última vez al menor.

–Nunca lo olvides Fey… I love you. –Y tras decir esas hermosas palabras que dejaron al menor congelado y con el corazón completamente acelerado, se alejo.

Sin mucho ánimo se coloco al lado de la joven de cabellos aqua, que le miro con un evidente enojo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –Le exigió saber. Alpha ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarla, simplemente soltó un suspiro. – ¡Dímelo! –le ordeno. El de piel canela le miro sin ningún tipo de interés o sentimiento provocando que el enojo de Beta aumentara.

– ¡Beta! ¡Alpha! –La voz del padre del muchacho interrumpió la posible pelea que iba a desatarse. Beta volteo a ver con una radiante sonrisa, saludando con entusiasmo al que sería su suegro. Él hombre palmo un par de veces el hombro del muchacho, tratando de que este sonriera. –Tengo un aviso importante que dar. A todos. –La mirada de ambos muchachos se poso con curiosidad sobre el adulto. –Vengan conmigo, Beta, tu padre también tiene algo importante que decir.

Fey observo con curiosidad como Alpha era arrastrado por su padre al centro del salón. El hombre, al consideraba casi como un padre, carraspeo un par de veces, llamando la atención de todos los invitados.

–Tengo un importante anuncio que dar, y estoy muy feliz de ser yo quién se los haga saber. –Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, sacando sus propias deducciones sobre lo que el dueño de El Dorado tendría que decir. Fey miro a Alpha con la duda presente en sus ojos, más este simplemente negó un par de veces, haciéndole saber que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. –Quiero anunciarles que él día de hoy a ocurrido un hecho que marcara la vida de mi hijo por siempre. – la sonrisa de Beta pareció ensancharse, mientras sus orbes brillaban de la más pura emoción. –Mi querido Alpha, ha pedido formalmente la mano de la hermosa Beta, por lo que oficializo el compromiso entre ellos dos. –Aunque no lo aparento, Alpha se sorprendió más de lo debido con aquella noticia, de la cual ni el mismo era conocedor.

– ¡Ya era hora! –se escuchaba por parte de todos los presentes.

Beta no podía ser más feliz que en toda su vida, y Fey….él simplemente sintió como una parte de su alma se resquebrajaba, se partía en pequeños pedazos hasta ser aplastados por la temible Beta.

No lo pudo soportar y simplemente salió corriendo del salón, intentando no llorar, intentando no demostrar que le había dolido.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el pequeño prologo, espero que lo disfruten hayan disfrutado. El fandom necesita que hablen más sobre los personajes de CS que en lo personal es una de mis sagas preferidas de la serie. -hablando solo de go, claro.-<p>

Ya saben, cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Un saludo y besos~


End file.
